


Daily Messages

by balcrz



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26983861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balcrz/pseuds/balcrz
Summary: ~Sasunaru Coffee Shop/Soulmate AU~Where Naruto works at a coffee shop, and sends daily messages to his soulmate, and Sasuke is a patron.Whenever, and whatever, you write on yourself it appears on your soulmate.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171





	Daily Messages

**Author's Note:**

> If the spacing between paragraphs is weird I am sincerely sorry, this is my first time posting and working here. I'm still trying to figure out, but if you have any tips I am more the willing to listen.  
> Enjoy!

There was a soft but sharp gasp that notified him that he’d been caught red handed.

Small hands rushed over to usher him away from the merchandise, “Naruto! I told you to stop eating all the pastries!” the pastry chef fretted in her usual soft tone.

He waved her off and through a mouth full of strudel he said, “Ah, c’mon Hinata liven up! If they’re gonna make me work the early shift the least they could do is provide breakfast” he laughed.

He continued to laugh as the ansty girl rushed around the kitchen, and the short girl responded by turning beat red while frantically continuing her work on preparing another batch.

There was a bang as the kitchen door was thrown open, “Naruto, you idiot!” the pinkette exclaimed upon entrance causing him to tense up.

He turned around immediately and brought a guilty hand up behind his head, “O-Oh hey Sakura-” he attempted to greet, feigning innocents.

“Don’t ‘hey Sakura’ me, Naruto! Stop eating the product, and get to a register the morning rush should be starting soon!” she ordered in her typical loud and demanding voice.

He gave an affirmative nod, and quickly went to wash his hands before heading to man a register.

The morning rush of business men and women kept them on their toes, and because of him they were short on pastries. Not that he cared, but Sakura certainly did, and he could hear her complaining from the kitchen to confirm that fact.

Soon enough the rush started to dwindle, and the late morning sun started to shine brightly in the windows. Naruto was finally able to relax for the first time since opening, and best believe he took advantage of slouching against the counter and groaning.

He contemplated going back into the kitchen and eating some more pastries to cure his boredness, when an idea popped into his head.

Sakura hopped up onto the counter beside him, “You have that stupid look on your face again!” she sighed. “You’re gonna bother them again aren’t you, Naruto” she added pointedly.

“Yup!” he said cheerly, as he rolled his sleeve up. He picked up a pen and uncapped it with his teeth before spitting the cap out onto the counter which earned him a disgusted look from his manager and friend.

“I forgot to give them their daily morning message, they might get worried about me.” he mentioned briefly.

Sakura frowned, “You two still haven’t exchanged information?” she asked.

“Nope! I told them I wanted it to be a surprise. One day, you’ll see, fate will bring them to me!” He offered her his classic closed eyed, cheek to cheek grin.

She turned her head to the side and crossed her arms, “Gah! You’re so childish” she complained, but she couldn’t hide the soft smile that graced her lips.

_Hey, I had the early shift at work today and forgot to write, sorry!_

He thought for a short moment before adding,

_What are you doing right now?_

He wrote the words on his forearm with ease. He’s been writing small messages to his soulmate everyday for as long as he could remember.

Sakura was shamelessly reading what Naruto wrote to his soulmate. She did this occasionally, and it never seemed to bother the blond so the action became somewhat of a routine. She thought it was quite cute that Naruto was so devoted to his soulmate, even when he refused to learn any personal information about them.

She knew he was dying to meet them, and she was proud of the patience he had when it came to them.

She tried to hide the smile as she read the response. Their interactions were so pure it even gave her butterflies.

_I’m going to get coffee._

She watched as a sincere smile formed on Naruto’s face. Even though his soulmate only ever responded with short words or phrases, Naruto always became elated when he got word back.

Before he could respond the door chimed.

Sakura hopped off the counter and Naruto rolled down his sleeve, “Oh it’s that jerk again.” Naruto sneered, all traces of his previous smile were gone as he watched the young man enter the shop.

Sakura shook her head, “Naruto, don’t be rude to customers” she chided quietly.

Naruto scoffed, “You’re only saying that because you think he’s hot-”

His words fell short when her hip bumped him to the side as she quickly took his place at the register, “Hi, welcome to Small Nook Coffee Bistro! How can I help you?” she flashed the dark haired patron a dazzling smile.

“Why are you making that stupid face all of a sudden? Are you constipated or something?” Naruto asked her.

Her eye twitched slightly at his words, “Why are you still here? Why don’t you make yourself useful and help out Hinata, hmm?” she said with a harmless smile, but the look in her eyes was anything but.

Naruto flinched back slightly at her look, “Yes, ma’am” was his only response as he rushed off.

She turned her attention back to the handsome patron “Sorry about that, what can I get you?”

He came in at least three times a week, and it was after the first visit that Naruto decided he wanted nothing to do with the man.

They had gotten into some trivial argument that Sakura couldn’t even remember the context of, but both the man and Naruto took it to heart.

And it was only now, three months later, that Sakura finally had the chance to get his name.

As unfortunate as it was, Naruto was typically the one at the register everytime the man came in. And each time Sakura asked the blond for his name, the response was something along the lines of “Don’t know, don't care” or “Jerkface”.

“An unsweetened iced coffee would do” like always he kept it short and straight to the point.

Sakura hummed lightly, “Name?” she asked, almost giddily as anticipation ate at her.

Sakura could’ve died on the spot as the name, “Sasuke” rolled off his tongue smoothly.

As she reached for a cup to write the name on when her eyes took note of something else.

“Hey, you’re wearing short sleeves today! It must be quite hot outside, huh?” She attempted to make small talk.

The lack of patrons in the shop during this time of day granted her the liberty to engage in conversation with him. Since the opportunity presented itself, she took full advantage of it.

“Yeah” was his short response.

She handed him the drink and rang it up, “That’ll be three dollars” she spoke, and as he reached out to hand over the money she finally saw it.

The words written in a familiar scrawl of writing,

_Hey, I had the early shift at work today and forgot to write, sorry!_

Heat rose to her cheeks as she quickly read the conversation written on his arm over again.

She knew she was gawking, but she couldn’t help it. She didn’t even care that he was scowling at her suddenly strange demeanor.

He followed her line of sight before recognition crossed his features and he snatched his arm back, “Sorry!” she squeaked out quickly.

He quickly rushed out after paying, and she prayed she didn’t just ruin it for them.

She hoped that “Sasuke” would still return on Wednesday just like he’d been doing for the past three months.

“Hey Sakura! I’m going to be picking up takeout, do you want anything?” Naruto’s sudden intrusion made her flinch.

“A-Ah! Sure” she settled on an answer quickly.

He made a move to go when she snatched his arm back, “Hey, about your soulmate...do you know what gender they are?” she asked cautiously.

He thought for a moment, “Well...no...I kind of assumed that they would be a girl.” he admitted with a shrug.

She couldn’t stop her mouth as it fell open, “You’re joking,” she deadpanned. “But what if they’re a boy, or-or what if they don’t identify as anything, huh?” she questioned.

He frowned in confusion, “What’s with the weird questions all of a sudden”

She felt like hitting him. “Just answer the question” she insisted instead.

He glanced down at his forearm where he’d had a brief conversation with his soulmate earlier, and he shrugged again “I guess it doesn’t matter, because they’re mine either way!” he grinned down at her arrogantly. “Can I go now I’m hungry.” and he didn’t wait for her answer as he lightly pulled his arm out of her grip and walked out of the shop.

She heard a sigh from behind her, “Only Naruto could have such a straightforward look on things” Hinata laughed lightly.

Sakura’s concern eased at the words, and a smile formed “Huh, I guess you’re right” she added softly.

A final thought rang out in her head, and she shook her head fondly.

 _You were right though, fate did bring him to you, Naruto._  
\- -

That night Sasuke felt himself blushing profusely, and it was all thanks to a particular soulmate of his.

Normally words such as _these_ wouldn’t have an affect on him, but when it came from them…

He bit his lip as the next message appeared on his left forearm,

_I promise to kiss you all over~_

He bit his lip as he went to answer,

_Really?_

Sasuke pouted slightly when he didn’t get an immediate response, and he sighed as he decided to take a shower.

His soulmate wrote to him, everyday, since they were nine. Even now, twelve years later, he finds himself eagerly expecting the early morning ‘text’ that appears on his left forearm.

He was also grateful to be ambidextrous because from the looks of things...his soulmate was barely right handed. The reasoning came in the form of their messy handwriting that only ever appeared on his left forearm, and on occasion, his thighs.

He removed his shirt and tossed it blindly into the hamper that was located in his restroom. He went to turn on the shower only to freeze as he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

The words,

_~I’ll kiss you here~_

Was written messily on his neck followed by,

_Here_

Written under his right collar bone,

_And here_

Under his left

Sasuke found himself running back into the kitchen for a pen before he rushed back into his bathroom.

Though he almost felt his gasket burst as he read the words located just under his belly button,

_I’ll definitely kiss you here~_

They read, with an arrow pointing down to his-

He blushed at the thought, and turned slightly enough to spot the writing on his back.

From his nape down to his tailbone was the word,

_Here_

He felt himself blush a little more, if at all possible, “How’d you even write that” he spoke through his embarrassment.

A twinge of jealousy kissed his thoughts when he realized that someone else must’ve written the words for them.

But he pushed the thought back as he lifted his pen to his left forearm,

_Promise?_

He asked, and the response was almost immediate

_Of course! Just you see, once I get my hands on you I’m never letting go!_

Sasuke smiled bittersweetly at the words on his forearm, “You say that now, but once you get to know me you’ll leave...just like everyone else” he whispered solemnly.

He brought his forearm up to his lips, and kissed the words just like he’s done everyday for the past twelve years.

The emptiness, and quiet of his apartment made his heart heavy. What he craved for, more than anything in the world, was for his soulmate to be there with him.

“I love you” he muttered quietly out to the silence.  
\- -

His roommate sighed, “I don’t understand why I have to participate in your whack ass foreplay…”

Naruto whined, “Just write the word! From top to bottom!!” He offered the pen to Shikamaru urgently.

His roommate plucked the pen out of the blond’s hands and murmured “What a drag…” under his breath.

“C’mon Shikamaru, isn’t it even the least bit cute?” Choji, their other roommate, asked from his place on the couch.

“Yeah, maybe even your soulmate would appreciate the sentiments” Naruto added.

“Stay still” Shikamaru snapped, as Naruto bounced anxiously. “And I doubt Temari would, she doesn’t seem like the type.” he spoke, about his newly met soulmate.

When Shikamaru was done Naruto snatched the pen back and rushed into his room.

“Look at him, he has writing all over his body” he heard Shikamaru’s deadpan voice comment as he closed the door.

He’ll get him back for that comment, later…

_Promise?_

Naruto blinked at the word before scrambling to answer,

_Of course! Just you see, once I get my hands on you I’m never letting go!_

As he wrote, Sakura’s words drifted back into his head.

He lifted the pen to write the question, but decided against it.

“Nah, I’ll ask 'em in the morning,” he stated to himself before heading to bed. “God, I’m beat. I’ll shower in the morning as well” he decided as he fell onto his bed.

He could feel Sakura’s disgusted look burning in the back of his mind, “I don’t care” he groaned out loud before he felt sleep sweep him away.

Thoughts about his faceless soulmate filled his dreams, and he was content.  
\- -

_I know this is early, but I wanted to ask before I forget_

After his shower, and morning routine, Naruto paused to write his daily message. He didn’t want to forget like he did the day before, so what better way to start than this, right?

_But are you a guy or a chick or ya’ know, neither?_

He yanked his sleeve down and made his commute to work in the meantime.

It was only after the morning rush when Naruto finally had some free time.

He bursted into the kitchen with a “Hey Hinata!” falling past his lips. He had been late that morning, so he missed his morning conversation with the dark haired girl.

She hummed a greeting, and he watched her in silence as she prepared a dough. Finally, after a few minutes, she paused and reached for a small plate, “Here, you can have these” she offered him some pastries.

He instantly beamed, “Wow, you’re the best Hinata!” he praised.

She blushed at the compliment, “It’s nothing much,” she said bashfully “Just the rejects that didn’t pass my presentation test”

Naruto tugged his sleeve up ready to inform his soulmate of his first small victory of the day when he saw,

_Why?_

“Hey, Hinata do you have a pen?” he asked.

She stopped kneading the dough and looked up, “Oh, are you writing to your soulmate again?” she pulled a pen out from her apron pocket and handed it over.

“Yeah” he answered distractedly.

_Not that it matters to me, because it doesn’t, but I was just talking to my friend and she asked, and I didn’t know so I asked_

He scribbled a response, and even to him his words felt rambled and rushed as he wrote,

_You talk about me?_

Was the response,

_Of course, you’re the best!_

He blushed, wanting nothing more than to see their reaction.

_I’m a guy_

_Same, well that settles it. I have to work, so I’ll write later._

He was quick to hand the pen back without a word. His eagerness to inform his soulmate about the free pastries forgotten as he recalled the previous night where he basically insinuated that he’ll-

Naruto felt light headed as he walked up to the register. He was unfocused as he stared down at the register instead of at the customer, “Welcome to Small Nook Coffee Bistro, how can I help you?” he said less enthusiastically than he would have on a normal day.

“So you’ve finally tired yourself out, huh?” came the judgmental response. He had been so distracted that he even missed the slightly playful edge to it.

Naruto perked up instantly, “You.” he gritted out as he stared at the dark haired male through narrowed eyes.“Are you here for your tasteless coffee that’s as bitter as your personality” he scorned.

“At least I’m not obnoxious and loud! Your soulmate might be going deaf by now!”

Naruto scoffed, “At least my soulmate wants me. Whoever your soulmate is will be so disappointed when they find out they're stuck with you for the rest of their life! I know I would be” he fired back, not really meaning it.

Sasuke, however, was stunned into silence. He lowered his gaze and sucked in a sharp, but otherwise silent breath.

Right there, on the blond’s left forearm was the words they had written this morning.

He wanted to say something, but Naruto’s previous words were circulating in his mind. He’d be disappointed…

Naruto felt his heart lurch painfully at the look on Sasuke’s face. He subconsciously tugged his sleeve down, not understanding the sudden shift in Sasuke’s emotions.

“H-Hey what’s gotten into you all of a sudden-”

“I have to go” the dark haired patron blurted out.

And before Naruto could protest, he left.  
\- -

“It’s been two weeks, Sakura! Two!” Naruto complained. “He won’t even answer me when I write anymore.”

Sakura sighed, “Well you hurt his feelings, Naruto. I mean if my soulmate basically told me that they’ll be disappointed if I was their soulmate...well I’ll be devastated!” she answered.

“I didn’t mean it! We were arguing...I didn’t know that he was...I wouldn’t...he’s too precious to me” he mumbled the words by the end.

She placed a consoling hand on his shoulder, “Have you informed him of that” she asked.

He turned away with a blush, “No, that’s embarrassing”

“Then I guess you don’t really want to fix things,” she hummed.

“Wha- Yes I do!” he exclaimed.

“Then tell him. Right now.” she tried to convince.

“Okay, I will!” he said with determination as he rolled up his sleeve and began to write.

_Sasuke, I know you’re probably upset right now...and I understand if you don’t want to hear from me. But I can’t lose you...I care about you, and you mean the world to me. Just tell me where I can find you, so we can talk._

Naruto thrusted his arm over to Sakura, “How’s this?” he asked.

“Well I mean...it’s already on your arm so he can probably see it. But it’s a start” she told him.

He groaned and looked down at the floor, if he would have known, he would’ve never said that.

“Naruto look!” Sakura grabbed his arm eagerly, “He gave you his address!”

Naruto looked down at the address and flushed red.

“Go, go!” she ushered him out.

“But my shift-”

“Take the day off. I’ll handle things, but get going!” she shoved the blond out the door and closed it.

He stared at her through the door for a moment before he took off running. The address was about a block away and if he ran he’ll make it in no time.

“I’m on my way, Sasuke” he whispered.

His words mixed and got carried off with the wind as he ran.  
\- -

Sasuke heard the knocking and already knew who it was. What he didn’t anticipate though, was to be smothered in a hug the moment he opened the door.

“What are you doing” he asked in mild alarm.

“Stupid, didn’t I tell ya’ already! Once I get my hands on you I’m never letting go!” Naruto reassured.

Sasuke’s heart thundered in his ears as Naruto pulled away, and cradled his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry” he apologized before pressing a kiss to his temple.

“I’m sorry” he muttered again before kissing his other temple.

He repeated the words like a prayer, and each time he kissed a different place on Sasuke’s face.

Sasuke felt overwhelmed with the love he was receiving. He hadn’t felt this feeling in so long.

Naruto pulled away and looked him in the eyes.

Sasuke noted that they were almost at eye level, but he was still taller, even if it was by a little.

He took the time to memorize every little detail about Naruto’s face. The way his blond hair fell into his face slightly, and how his blue eyes always seemed to shine with determination and confidence.

Naruto always had a smile gracing his features, though maybe not right at this moment.

“Sasuke, I’m not disappointed that you’re my soulmate. In fact I couldn’t be more grateful-”

“Kiss me” Sasuke cut him off.

“Wha- huh?” Naruto spluttered out.

“You promised that you'd kiss me everywhere” he reminded calmly.

He pulled away to give Naruto a second to compose himself, and instead went to close the door that had been left open. When he turned back Naruto looked more confident and even a little bit determined.

There was an underlying look in his deep blue eyes, “Everywhere?” he smirked.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at his antics, “I’ve been waiting to meet you for the past twelve years, are you still going to have me wait?” he asked.

Naruto shook his head, and a laugh fell past his lips, “Of course not!” he said.

He pulled Sasuke in, “I love you” his words rolled off his tongue like a promise.

“I love you too” Sasuke responded in a whisper.

Naruto kissed the top of his head, and wrapped him into a tight, but comfortable hug.

For the first time, his house felt like home. It no longer represented the silence, and emptiness that was Sasuke’s life, but instead it harbored a new feeling of love and content.

And most importantly it now harbored Naruto.

He could live with that.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first ever fic. I don't typically write these, but I couldn't really find any fluffy sasunaru so I wrote one. Also this is my first time posting here, I lowkey wanted to try it out.


End file.
